The popularity of the game of golf has lead to the development of a wide variety of practice devices. Most practice devices previously disclosed are designed to provide the golfer with some indication of whether he has executed a proper stroke. Included among these known devices are golf balls which explode if contacted at the right point.
Also disclosed are a wide variety of mats containing moveable pins which are either placed adjacent the intended clubhead path or directly within the intended clubhead path. Some of these previously disclosed devices have connected the moveable pins to bells such that the golfer is given an audible indication. Other known practice golf mats simply have moveable pins which are initially arranged in a vertical position but are knocked down upon contact with a golf head thus providing the golfer with a post swing indication of which pins he has contacted. As most of the known devices simply provide the golfer with an indication of the path of his clubhead after he has executed his swing, these devices fail to provide the golfer with any positive feedback during the execution of his swing and, in this sense, fail to actively train the golfer to properly execute various stages of the swing.
It would, therefore, be very helpful to provide a golfer with a device which actively provides indications to him during various stages of his swing. This biofeedback would permit the golfer to analyze various stages of his swing during its execution.